Peaceful Tiger, Lonely Moon
by ElysianKiss
Summary: When Sado Yasutora decides to fine tune his fighting ability, it's up to Arisawa Tatsuki to help. Something changes between them along the way and they find themselves in a rollercoster ride of passion.


**Peaceful Tiger, Lonely Moon**

_by ElysianKiss and SyphonBoa_

It was another boring day of school, that would be followed by another routine martial arts club for Arisawa Tatsuki. She tied her belt around her waist with a harsh tug on it's ends and draped a towel around her neck. With a sigh, she walked out of the locker room and toward the dojo. She turned the corner and ran into a tall wall of dark skinned muscle. Chad blinked as Tatsuki looked up at him.

"Gomen!" they said simoultaneously.

Tatsuki blinked a little and raised a brow.

"What happened to your shirt, Sado-kun?"

Sado Yasutora shruged and shook his head.

"My gym clothes are dirty and Keigo spilled a mug of tea on my uniform," he motioned to the stains on his pants and the wet shirt in his hand. "I'm just about to change for martial arts club."

"Ahh. You're joining?" she asked in interest.

He nodded silently.

"Hmn. Well, then, you better hurry. We start at 3:30 sharp. I'm helping to direct the club's practice today. You can be my sparring partner," she said with a smirk and then a little wave over her shoulder and she walked off.

"Ok," Chad acknowledged and walked towards the boy's locker room.

It was minutes later that Yasutora arrived in the dojo. The many members of the club were already stretching. However, Arisawa-kun was not there, at least upon first glance. She had merely been hidden by a taller boy she was helping into the proper stance, her smaller hands guiding the body into the correct positioning. She seemed oblivious to her student's blushing admiration as she aided him.

"Tatsuki is the school's best fighter, and she wants to spar with me," he thought to himself as he stepped on to the mats.

The other students looked at the tall boy curiously. Why would such a big, and obviously powerful, guy need to be in the martial art's club? Tatsuki finished and smiled at the taller boy she had been helping in approval.

"Good. Now just get the feel of the position so you can get back into it later."

She turned and walked toward Sado-kun. He looked a little out of place amidst the usual, and much shorter compared to him, students in the dojo.

"Sado-kun, how much martials arts experience do you have?" she asked.

"None," he said simply.

The other boys were shocked at this.

Tatsuki's eyes widened as well, then she composed herself.

"Ah. Well, then, I'll have to go over the basics with you. I can't do it all now, so how about we stay after club and I can catch you up? We'll still spar, though, so I can show everyone the best techniques to use when their opponent has street fighting ability. Go ahead and copy some of the stretching you see before we start. The more limber you are, the easier it will be to go through the motions."

"I learn fast," he said in approval.

The time went by smoothly, Chad showed just how limber he was for such a big guy. He picked up the techniques very quickly and impressed the other boys and the few girls in the club. The girls all got together after the club and surrounded Chad with hearts in their eyes.

"Ano...Sado-kun...," one began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Ayumi-chan, Sado-kun and I have some training to do. We'll see you tomorrow."

The girls took a look at Tatsuki's glare and cowed, slipping away in disappointment.

"You did great, Sado-kun," she said, turning to him, "I only have a few corrections to make to your stances and a few more basics to show you."

He nodded and the two continued more of the basic techniques. Even though his form was not as fine tuned as Tatsuki's, it was obvious that his powerful frame was capable of very powerful attacks even with such basic techniques.

Tatsuki had Sado-kun get into a back stance. His execution was a little off. She frowned a bit before tapping on his knee and telling him to slide his foot closer to his back leg. He complied silently. She then put a hand up to her chin and took a step back to evaluate it once more. She stepped forward again and placed her hand on the inside of his lower thigh to coax his leg an inch wider.

"You want a more stable stance to keep your balance," she explained.

Chad gulped at little as he slipped his leg back as she asked. He felt a sudden tension when she touched his leg. Was he getting nervous?

"Is this ok, Arisawa-chan?"

"Tatsuki," she replied, "And yes, that's perfect."

"Ok," he said, sounding a little proud.

They continued for a little bit before Tatsuki decided they needed a break.

Chad drank from his water bottle and turned to Tatsuki.

"When we were sparring, you threw me. It was so fast I didn't know what happened. Can you explain it to me?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

She had him repeat his attack in slow motion and she went through the steps with him. Part of the throw had her planting her hip firmly against his pelvis. At the time of their spar it had been a quick and fleeting brush. But now, with her explaining, it was more obvious and the contact apparent in its effect to Chad. His long bangs hid a slight blush as she continued the explanation, pulling his arm downwards as she used her hip to throw him off balance. He tumbled down just as before. Tatsuki didn't notice during the first time, but as she pulled his arm to throw him downwards, his entire forearm was in full contact against her chest. It was because his much larger size had forced her to change the angle of the throw. He looked up at her from the mat.

"Now I understand," he said.

Tatsuki's cheeks were a very slight, almost unnoticeable, pink as she nodded crisply. She cleared her throat and extended her hand to help him up.

"Of course, for most opponents, you won't have to modify the throw to pull them downward like I had to because of your height. You can simply pull across to throw them off balance," she said, "Why don't you give it a try?"

He took her hand and stood up. Chad's massive form seemed to keep getting taller as he stood up completely.

"I will try," he stepped close to Tatsuki, getting into the stance.

He tried to plant his hip where she had done the same to him, but the size difference made it impossible, even if he crouched a little. He had to modify it a little, using his knee to imbalance her and holding on to her arm.

"Like this?" he asked.

The close contact made his body react and he was glad his back was turned to her slightly.

"Yes, good. Now follow through and throw me to the floor," she commanded.

Chad nodded and leaned into the throw, pulling her arm. Their bodies pressed together at the moment of the throw, her chest pressing against his back. A split moment later, she was on the floor, her breathing growing heavy. The tall boy was hesistant at first but his eyes had wandered on to her heaving chest. He forced himself to look into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Y-yes," she replied, taking his offered help, "That was an excellent throw."

She absently rubbed the side of her butt, where she had landed.

They stood face to face for a moment, both unsure of what to do next. It took a moment for him to clear his throat.

"So?" he said.

"Well, I think that's it for now. You've really picked up on it all fast. I'm impressed. But I should head home. It's already getting dark out and I have to make my dinner."

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. "It's the least I can do."

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Sure."

He nodded.

"I will meet you outside after you change?"

She nodded.

"I won't take long, Sado-kun."

"Just call me Chad," he said.

She nodded again with a smile and walked off to the locker rooms. She stripped off her gi and stepped into a hot, steamy shower. She quickly lathered and rinsed and washed her hair. It didn't take more than 7 minutes for her to finish up and change into a comfortable jogging suit, her hair pleasantly wild from being only towel dried. A duffle bag hung from her shoulder, it held her clothing and books. She stepped out of the locker room, looking for Chad. She ran a hand through her damp hair and leaned on the wall, waiting for him.

Chad stepped out of the locker room, his bag in hand. He was wearing his uniform, with the big brownish stain from Keigo's green tea. It was at least dried, but not pleasant. He walked up to Tatsuki.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright," she took a look at his shirt and grinned, shaking her head, "Let's go. The side walk near the house isn't very well lit and it's not smart to walk there after dark."

He made a little grunt of acknowledgement, nodding. The two walked in silence for a while. Tatsuki lived a little far, as Chad was finding out. She must get up early in the morning to make it to school on time.

"Who do you live with?" he asked after a little while, breaking their silence.

"Just my parents. It would have been by myself, but my father insisted on all of us moving. We used to live two hours away and he didn't want me having to make that trip back and forth just to attend the school of my choice."

He nodded.

"It's still pretty far," he commented.

"I guess. But it's a lot closer than our old house. It's only a 40 minute walk. See? We're already here," she said, taking out her key and walking up to the steps to the small house.

He took a moment to look up at the modest home.

"Hmmn," he thought.

"Coming in?" she asked, "I can clean your shirt for you before that stain has even more time to set in."

Chad looked down at his shirt. He faltered a little.

"Oh um, it's ok," he said.

"I insist," she said, taking his hand and tugging him inside.

She closed the door firmly and locked it behind them.

"I'll bring a shirt for you to change into," she said, "Make yourself at home, Chad-kun."

He shrugged, setting his bag down and taking off the shirt. He felt a little sheepish, he was so unused to the situation.

Tatsuki took the shirt from him and walked off, leaving him alone. It gave Chad some time to take in the simple home she and her family lived in. It was tastefully decorated with just the barest of accents, you could definitely tell Tatsuki had influenced some of the choices. Tatsuki tapped his shoulder and held out a black shirt to him. He turned in surprise.

"What's this for?" he wondered.

"For you to wear while I clean your clothes," she replied, "Unless you want to stay shirtless. It's up to you."

She gave a little shrug and held out the shirt once again.

"Thank you," he said as he took the shirt and put it on.

Tatsuki was used to sleeping in large shirts, so it was almost enough for Chad, or so she thought. The black shirt hugged his carved body tightly, accenting his chest and shoulders.

"I may stretch it out," he said.

She shrugged once again, trying to seem nonchalant despite her eyes roving over his chest and arms.

"I don't mind. The bigger it is, the more comfortable it is to sleep in," she divulged it's purpose with a smile before leaving to clean his shirt thoroughly.

He looked at the shirt and thought about her wearing the same shirt. It would be more loose on her, the cotton fabric draping over her ample breasts...

"I shouldn't be thinking that," he said to himself.

He blushed visibly, grateful that she wasn't in the room. He took a seat on her sofa silently for a few minutes, before a loud rumble from his stomach echoed in the room. Tatsuki came back in, just in time to hear his stomach grumbling.

"Your shirt's in the washer. It shouldn't take too long to clean. Meanwhile, you sound hungry and I was just about to start dinner anyway. Would you like some?"

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan. That would be great," he said.

Another loud growl forced him to hold his hand over his stomach.

"Oh, sorry."

She laughed and slipped into the kitchen.

Before too long, the smells of stirfried beef and vegetables along with white rice permeated the air of the house. Tatsuki finished up the stirfry and left it on simmer while she pulled a previously made roll of sushi out of the refridgerator. She quickly sliced it into bite sized slices and arranged it all on the table.

"Chad-kun! It's ready," she called out.

Chad walked into the kitchen, the aromas enticing him.

"It smells good," he said with a deep breath. "I didn't know you were such a great cook Tatsuki-chan."

"What? Just because I'm a good fighter it means that I can't cook," she teased.

"How come you have not influenced Orihime-chan? The food she cooks is frightening," he commented.

"Believe me, I've tried. But Orihime-chan can be pretty stubborn herself," Tatsuki shrugged.

Chad sat down and took the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," he said.

"Itadakimasu," she echoed, sitting across from him after placing warmed sake on the table.

She began to serve him without really thinking about it and then served herself.

"Tatsuki-chan, you didn't have to," he said as he looked down on his plate. "You've already done a lot."

She blushed outright and didn't look at him either.

"Habit, I guess," she replied, taking a bite of sushi and chewing slowly.

Chad's hunger was stronger than he thought. He ate like a machine, finishing his plate rather quickly, much to Tatsuki's surprise. She swallowed her last bite of sushi and offered him seconds, she had made plenty of food just in case. Chad accepted a little bit more and they finished within a few minutes. Tatsuki poured the sake and took a sip of the potent liquid. It warmed her throat and she instantly felt it's relaxing properties.

Chad looked at the sake and wondered. He usually did not drink a lot of sake.

"Hmmn, it is friday."

He took a sip of the warm drink. It was sharp and bit down on him.

"This is pretty strong," he said.

"It's my father's favorite brand. It's a 40 proof. He likes it with a strong bite. I guess I've gotten used to it," she shrugged, taking another sip.

Her cheeks were already glowing from the sake. Chad took another sip. After finishing the one cup, he felt the strength of it already in his stomach.

Tatsuki poured another round, placing the sake back in the cupboard so she wouldn't be tempted to go over her limit. She gingerly sipped at her second cup, watching Chad.

"It's nice, I can't handle too much," he said.

"Oh, come on. A big guy like you can handle a second cup just fine. Look at me. I'm definitely smaller than you and I'm doing fine," she replied, obviously uninhibited by the sake, her cheeks and nose blushing.

He shrugged, drinking the second cup in one shot. His face scrunched up, the burning sensation overtaking his senses. Tatsuki laughed and shook her head.

"The great Sado Yasutora can't take a little sake...let me show you how it's done, Chad-kun," she said, finishing her cup in much the same fashion as he did, only her face didn't scrunch up.

Chad shook his head and smiled a little.

"Another thing I can't beat you in."

Tatsuki laughed.

"I didn't think we were competing," she replied.

"Just noticing what you are better than me in," he said simply.

"Mmn," she replied noncommitally, getting up and gathering the dishes to wash them.

Chad intercepted her, taking the plates for her.

"I'll wash for you," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I'll go check on your shirt."

Chad put the dishes into the sink and began to wash them. He felt a little woozy.

"It must have been the alcohol," he thought.

Chad had never been in a girl's house, and certainly not alone with her. It was a strange feeling he felt, being both comfortable with her hospitaliy and yet uncomfortable at the strange tension forming in the pit of his stomach. He was uneasy and nervous, yet calm and happy.

"It must be the alcohol," he repeated in his mind.

Tatsuki came back into the kitchen and picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes as he washed.

"I put your shirt in the dryer. It should be done soon," she replied, yawning.

Chad stood next to her, their proximity very close. He dried the dishes extra carefully, making sure not to drop anything.

Once they were done, Tatsuki ushured Chad back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. She looked at the clock and was surprised as to how late it really was. She knew she was probably going to regret it, but she really shouldn't let him walk home at this point. Even if he was a big guy, it just wasn't safe.

"Ano...Chad-kun, why don't you spend the night," she asked, blushing, "It's late and it might be safer..."

"Here? Me?" he said with an obvious nervousness in his voice. "What is the time?"

Chad looked at the wall clock.

"Wow, it's so late. I can't believe it," he gasped.

"Mmn. Time flies. Go ahead and spend the night, Chad-kun. We don't have class tomorrow so it should be fine," she said, "I can set up the guest bedroom for you."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

He looked to her and smiled.

"I will repay you somehow," he said.

"You don't have to," she smiled, "This is what a friend does for another friend."

She took his hand in hers and lead him to the guest bedroom where she started to pull out fresh linens and turn the bed down. She was done shortly and fluffed up his pillows.

"I'm across the hall if you need anything, Chad-kun."

She started to leave, but missed the small pillow case that had somehow fallen to the floor. Her foot got caught in it and she gasped as she rushed to meet the hardwood floor.

"Tatsuki!" Chad said in alarm.

He knelt down besides her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she cringed as she started to stand.

She cried out a bit as she discovered her ankle had been twisted.

"Hmmn," Chad helped her sit on the bed and he looked at ankle. "It's not broken, but it was twisted." He ran his hand over her ankle carefully. "You should take it easy."

She winced a little at the contact and sighed. Then she allowed herself to fall back on the bed, her arms over her head.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is the weekend."

He nodded, sitting on the bed himself. The brief moment when his skin touched her lingered in his mind.

"When will your parents get back?" he wondered out loud.

"Probably monday. They left on a second honeymoon, after all. They wanted the full weekend. So I'm pretty much alone here until then," she replied with a little smile, "Well, alright. Let's see if I can make it to my room."

She stood up slowly, wincing when she set weight on her foot.

He stopped her from moving, and effortlessly scooped her into his arms. He didn't say a word and walked across the hall into her room.

"Your room?" he said.

"Yes, thank you," she said, looking up at him and noticing just how close they were.

Her breath caught in her throat and she fought not to blush, but lost miserably. Chad's face was stoic, but the blush on his cheeks was undeniable. He gently, and very slowly, laid her down on the bed. His eyes burned deep stares into hers. He settled her into the bed, and tried to pull away, but he couldn't. His arms were still wrapped around her, his body close to hers. He leaned closer, his inhibitions unleashed by the small but powerful drink in his veins. Tatsuki felt a sudden fire through her entire body, settling in a very specific area. Her blush intensified as she realized just how her body was responding to him. She did nothing to deter him; but rather, she leaned in herself, her eyes sliding shut slowly. The moment seemed only natural, as their lips were on course to collide. Chad closed his lips as they kissed. It was a shy kiss, but warm and sincere. He took the moment the drink it in, her flavor playing on his lips. It seemed to last longer than it did, as he pulled away slightly to catch his breath. He opened his eyes, the intense gaze resuming.

Tatsuki looked back at him, realizing a second before he did that her hands were on his shoulders. She didn't remove them, though. Instead, she gripped the shirt and brought him down for another kiss. She had liked that first one and damn if she didn't get what she wanted once more. Her desire was all it took. Chad felt the tension begin to build into something else. He felt his heart racing and his body tightening like a coiled spring. He kissed her again, reacting to her slight aggression equally. As their lips locked and their sighs escaped, he climbed into the bed carefully, not breaking the kiss. Tatsuki buried the fingers of her right hand into his mane of hair as her left hand remained on his shoulder. She shyly slipped her tongue out to caress his full lower lip. The fire in her became a current of electricity and she had never before felt so alive. She moaned softly into the kiss and gently took his lower lip between her teeth.

They continued to progress further. Chad's hands wrapped around her waist as he crawled upwards, pressing her against the pillows. He was careful not to aggravate her ankle as he kissed her once more, feeling the passion inside him wanting to erupt. Tatsuki pulled back from the intense kiss, panting for breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen slightly. Her hair had a wild toussled look to it and her eyes were focused solely on Chad.

"Chad...," she whispered, unconsciously dropping the honorific as she did so.

Although his thick bangs hid one eye, the stare from Chad seemed to pierce into her. They were intense and full of want and burning passion. He took the moment to touch her cheek with his strong hand, smiling a little.

"Tatsuki," he whispered.

He broke the stare for a moment, his eyes darting down to her jogging suit top. Her eyes followed his, she blushed profusely as she realized where he was looking. His hand slid down and he took the tab to the zipper in his fingers. She took a sharp breath as he unzipped it completely.

She lay there beneath him, her black bra bare to him. Chad's eyes widened. Tatsuki hadn't bothered to place a shirt on beneath the suit, thinking she'd change when she had gotten home. Of course, that hadn't happened and now here she was. Never in her lifetime did she think she would be in her bed with Sado Yasutora kissing her so thoroughly and undressing her. She placed a hand over his, stilling it at her waist. She locked gazes with him and licked her lips slowly in anticipation. Chad's eyes followed her small pink tongue on it's trek and he longed to taste it with an intensity that surprised him. He bit his lower lip, holding back the tide that would certainly overtake him soon enough. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, sucking on her luscious tongue. His hand peeled the sweater off her shoulders, slowly but surely slipping her out of it. Tatsuki helped him placing her arms back behind her to help it slide off faster, at the same time pressing her bra clad breasts against his chest with the movement. Her breath caught once more at the contact, and she moaned into the deep kiss, opening her mouth as an invitation to him. Chad took the invitation and plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth. She continued to try to help with the sweater, it getting caught on her wrists.

After a few seconds of attempting to completely remove the sweater, Chad began to feel a slight impatience. His body was demanding more, and such a little detail he could let be. He was being overwhelmed for the first time, losing control. As their tongues danced together, his hands began to explore on their own, massaging her still imprisoned breasts softly. Tatsuki moaned and pressed her breasts against his hands. It was such an arousing feeling to have his large hands touch her so gently. She shuddered beneath him, cursing her trapped hands for not allowing her to touch him in return. She struggled a bit with the sweater, but it seemed stubborn and that frustrated her. She growled into the kiss and Chad responded in kind. Her frustration switched to an intense arousal at that small sound. She was suddenly aware of just how much bigger than her Chad really was, and instead of frightening her, it somehow comforted her to be held by him.

His touch became more aggressive, as Chad pulled her bra down enough to expose her delicate flesh. He broke from the kiss, pulling away to see her face react as his hands resumed the massage, sans the bra. She gasped, her eyes becoming half lidded and her nipples instantly hardened beneath his palms. Her core felt an unfamiliar ache and somehow she just knew that Chad could help her satisfy that ache.

"C-Chad...," she whispered, shuddering once more.

Her reaction to him sent Chad to a whole new level of arousal and he almost groaned as his own need multiplied. How it had progressed this far so quickly, he would never know. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm the ferocity that lay dormant in his normally calm, sedated personality. His body seemed to move on its own as he took that mental breather. In between his fingers, her erect nipples were squeezed and stroked, rolled and pinched. He was gentle, yet intense, his large frame overshadowing her completely. Her mind was swimming, wondering about the girth and power that she felt throbbing against her thigh. Chad had already proven himself a quick learner and very powerful. This situation was going to be an experience for them both.

* * *

LEMON DELETED FOR UPLOAD TO FFN- the following paragraphs also edited 

For lemon scene refer to:www. mediaminer .org / fanfic / view(UNDERSCORE)st .php / 88812

Remember to delete the spaces and recplace the (UNDERSCORE) with an actual underscore.

Also leave any reviews HERE at ffn!

* * *

Tatsuki relaxed at last from her explosion. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his warm lips. She embraced him then and, as the curse of women surfaced, she cried for absolutely no reason. Damn but his very presence made her feel so feminine it was suffocating, yet freeing. It was hardly ever she was seen as anything but a good fighter. No boys approached her, ever, due to her skill and strength. It had hurt her more than she realized if she was crying now. She chuckled through her tears and took in a shuddering breath, pressing another loving kiss to his shoulder. She pressed close to him and revelled in his warm strength. 

Chad was confused a little.

"Why is she crying?" he wondered.

He pulled her tightly against him, and closed his eyes. The heat that he felt began to slowly fade. He pulled the blanket on top of them both and kissed on top of her head lightly. She grinned and made herself comfortable on his massive form. She almost laughed at the discovery that she was using him as a bed and there was still plenty of room on him. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon afterward. He never expected anything like this to happen. A dream perhaps? Never in his wildest dream would he have thought anything between the two of them could happen. Her emotional and physical ride matched his own.

"I should stop thinking about it," he thought.

He felt his body growing weary. Chad took the blanket and pulled it on top of them again, giving him a strange feeling of security. Her arms around him felt warm and matched his own gentle touch as he stroked her sleeping form lightly on her cheek. He drifted to sleep not too soon after, dreaming only of reality.

The sun poured in through the window, waking Chad to the beautiful morning.

"What a strange dream," he thought.

The hair in front of his eyes obscured any vision of the sleeping goddess on top of him. He didn't notice at first, but the slight weight on his chest did feel strange. He looked down, brushing his hair aside.

"So it wasn't a dream," he thought.

He stared at her for a few moments more, watching her breath escape against his chest. Tatsuki unconsciously nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his warmth with a small moan. She smiled softly as she continued to sleep. Chad smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to him and rolled over carefully to lay her on the bed. She whimpered and began to stir with a small moan. Her eyes slid partway open.

She had felt so warm and safe while in her dreams. When she had been moved, she woke. She missed the feel of his warm flesh compared to the colder sheets beneath her. She shivered slightly and felt her nipples perk accordingly. He hovered over her, touching her cheek softly with his warm hand. His eyes were instantly attracted to her body, he just couldn't resist. His hand followed and slid down the side of her body and settled on her waist. Her muscles twitched slightly, showing her six pack. She looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks and nose.

"Yasutora...," she whispered, calling him by his given first name with a soft smile upon her lips.

He was a little shocked, her forwardness seemed more upfront than the night's previous actions. He longed for those soft lips once more and leaned down to kiss her. His hand ran up and down her body and lingered on her breasts before traveling back down to her stomach. Tatsuki moaned and arched up toward his touch. She craved his large, warm hand on her. What a lovely way to wake up, she mused, as her tongue dueled with his.

The morning greeting lasted for a while, each one enjoying the other's touch and flavor. Chad was lost completely in her, nothing else mattered to him. She broke away from him with a gasp for breath.

"Ohiyo, Yasutora...," she smiled, resting her palm on his cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, staring into her eyes dreamily, still half expecting to wake up. She leaned up and kissed his full lips deeply. She pulled back with a deeper blush on her cheeks. Laying there beneath him was quickly bringing her back to her usual shyness of body, despite their intimacy last night. She shielded her breasts from his eyes, feeling quite silly since he had already seen all of her.

He kissed her one more time, very softly and assuringly, before he stood up beside her bed. It gave her a full view of his back and left side as he scratched his head wondering where his clothes went. Tatsuki let her eyes roam over his broad back and down to his tight butt. She blushed crimson and bit her lower lip, shaking out of it. She pulled the sheets up to cover herself as she stretched. It did nothing to hide her form, but at least it hid her skin from view. Once she was fully awake she sat up and went into her drawer for underwear and picked up a turquoise bikini panty. She smiled as she realized her ankle was much better this morning. She had no problem walking on it, despite the slight and dull twinge.

Chad finally found his boxers, partially hidden under her bed. He found the rest of the clothes easily enough. Tatsuki picked up her clothing and threw them into the laundry basket in her room. She walked to her closet in nothing but the turquoise panties and matching bra. Chad was putting on his pants, and turned to have a perfect view of her - just as she had previously had a view of him. Her curves were accentuated by the perfectly fit turquoise undergarments, in the gentle bath of the morning sun. He smiled just a little bit and admired the view.

Tatsuki pulled down a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt. She pulled them on and then picked up a hair brush, taking the tangles out of her hair. She stretched a little more and sighed happily then turned to find Chad completely dressed. She blushed slightly as she realized he'd been watching her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"Breakfast, Chad-kun?" she asked.

He nodded simply, a growl from his stomach re-enforcing the response. He walked to the door, letting her step first, because together they would not fit the width of the door. She led him quietly to the kitchen and motioned for him to sit while she cooked.

It felt so dreamlike, having Chad sitting in her kitchen as she cooked for them. It was especially unbelievable considering the previous night's events. She swiftly made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and oatmeal. She made sure to make plenty for her lover. Her lover, where the heck had that come from! She blushed and almost dropped the plate of eggs. What exactly where they now anyway? Her brows furrowed. They had to talk. She set the plates down and sat across from him. The silent Chad waited for a moment.

"Thanks," he said in that always deep and powerful voice.

He could see her mind ticking away from the look on her face. He looked down at the plate in front of him.

"Smells good," he said.

She sighed and served them both. She then looked at him and said the four most dreaded words to any man.

"We need to talk. After breakfast. Itadakimasu," she whispered as she began to eat.

He nodded simply, understanding the heaviness of those few words.

Their breakfast went by rather quickly. Even though Chad had almost twice the serving as Tatsuki, they finished around the same time. She simply picked up the dishes and set them in the sink to be washed later. Right now, she had more important things on her mind. She motioned for Chad to follow her to the living room, and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know how to start," she began, "I don't give myself easily...you are my first, Yasutora. So I need to know...what are we now? Where do we go from here?"

He looked down at the coffee table, unsure of what to say.

"Tatsuki," he started, "I'm not sure."

He said it honestly. He wasn't sure what they were. Certainly not mere friends. A couple? A fling?

Tatsuki clasped her hands in front of her in a very business like manner. She was trying very hard not to show hurt. Her thoughts were running in a similar direction as Chad's. They weren't just friends. But they weren't a couple at all. So that left only one option and that hurt. It hurt her to simply think of it as a fling. She had given him something so precious to her, how could it have possibly been just a fling? She wasn't that kind of girl - woman now, she supposed. She sighed deeply and plastered a blank stare at the closest wall.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, afraid of what she'd hear.

He looked up at her and shook his head slowly.

"No."

It was simple and to the point. He wasn't sure how he felt; but if he could turn back time, he'd do it all over again. It felt too right to undo. She looked at him, her eyes suspiciously glassy. She nodded, accepting his simple answer.

"You have to understand...I'm not sure how to feel. If this...if we were...are just a one night stand, I don't know if I could handle it," she said honestly, "I'm not a slut."

He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her protectively against him. He was still wearing her shirt. The sweat, blood, love juices, and their aromas mingled on him. He didn't say anything, just pressed her closely against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed the tears to flow. She breathed in his scent and felt calmed by it. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she revealed, "It feels...right."

She didn't dare say more, she had already been far more open than usual. But with him, it only seemed natural to be thus. It was freeing to not have to keep up a facade when in his presence. She wasn't just the school's best fighter with him, she was a desireable woman. She buried her face in his chest and breathed deep, recognizing the scent of their lovemaking. It made her tingle just remembering it all and her face flushed. She hid it from him, looking down and keeping her face on his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her embrace. Her soft supple flesh matched his tensile steel body. He was the quiet one, always in the background of a crowd. He was fine with his place - just a bystander, a supporter. Here, he was what mattered. He was here for her, and she was for him alone.

Chad felt a little possesive and his protective nature held her tightly against him.

"Tatsuki, go out with me?" he asked.

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him in shock. She hadn't expected that. And then, the hilarity of it hit her. He had asked her after they had made love. She giggled and then full out laughed.

"Yes," she answered amidst bouts of mirth.

She settled down and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Yes," she repeated, kissing his lips.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when he had asked her. She hugged him close to her and sighed happily, feeling every bit the school girl Orihime was - ridiculous really. But she couldn't help the grin that found it's way to her lips. Chad couldn't help but smile either. He was still unsure what kind of date to plan, but he had time to figure it out. Right now he was with her, and she was with him and that's all that mattered.


End file.
